digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Piedmon's Last Jest
Just when it seems like they have the upper hand, Piedmon begins turning the kids and their Digimon into key chains, leaving T.K. and Patamon as the group's last hope. Synopsis MetalGarurumon returns and fighting alongside WarGreymon they take on Piedmon. After some tricky attacks from the evil Digimon, both Mega Digimon seem to have the upper-hand in the fight. Just as everyone else is about to Digivolve, Piedmon pulls out a white cloth and the confused DigiDestined don’t know what to think of it. He quickly throws the cloth which grows into a huge sheet that covers Tai, Matt and their Digimon. Piedmon then removes the sheets and reveals that they have disappeared, or rather been turned into into key chains. The other children try to run away while Andromon holds him off but he too gets turned into a keychain. They only way the group is able to escape is by using trapezes placed over a large chasm. The next to be turned into key chains are Joe, Izzy and their Digimon. The rest of the group falls prey to Piedmon’s evil tricks and the only ones left are T.K., Kari and Patamon. Just as Sora is being attacked, she snatches the Matt key chain from Piedmon and throws it to T.K. While the two of the remaining children try to escape up a rope, Piedmon catches up to them and Patamon Digivolves into Angemon to try to fight him off. Unfortunately he is easily defeated and Piedmon then cuts the rope, causing T.K. and Kari to fall. As they fall, T.K. clutches the keychain form of Matt and after hearing the encouraging words of his brother he is reminded that hope remains. His crest begins to glow, and Angemon finally digivolves into MagnaAngemon, who catches the two falling children and then delivers a single slash to Piedmon from above, causing him to fall, seemingly, to his death. MagnaAngemon then returns every key chain into the Digimon and people they once were using his Magna Antidote ability. They think it's all over until Piedmon resurfaces with hundreds of Vilemon. Just then, Mimi and Lillymon arrive with an army of Digimon, and they, along with the groups Ulitimate form Digimon all fight back against the Vilemon. MagnaAngemon opens his Gate of Destiny which sucks in all the Vilemon, and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon send Piedmon in as well, defeating him for good. The last remnant of Spiral Mountain then disappears and the reinforcements Mimi brought along return home. As light begins to return to the world, Izzy gets a message from Gennai telling them that the Dark Masters were never the real enemy, that the real enemy is the one who created the Dark Masters. Just then, the ground shakes, they sky grows dark and the DigiDestined soon realize that the fight is not over. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Joe: "A white flag? Maybe he's trying to surrender." :—'Joe', trying to be optimistic for once. Piedmon: "Ta da! Thanks for coming, next show's at seven thirty, you've been a great crowd! Good night!" Joe: "He made them all disappear!" 'Tentomon:' "Well, at least he didn't saw them in half." :—'Tentomon' makes a very good point about the disappearance of Tai, Matt, and their Digimon. "What kind of sicko turns people into keychains?!" :—'Sora' can't believe how low Piedmon would stoop to defeat the DigiDestined. "What do you carry in that backpack. Bricks?" :—'Gatomon' comments on T.K.'s weight as she swings him across the chasm. "Hello my name is Izzy & I'm very smart, although I didn't know how to stop me & my friends from being turned into keychains" '' :—'Piedmon''' playing with Izzy´s Keychain Lilymon: "Mimi, I'm getting exhausted!" Mimi: "Really? That's strange. I feel fresh as a daisy." :—'Mimi' fails to realize that Lilymon is doing all the work. "''thinking Sora told me to be brave, no matter how scared I get. aloud Looks dangerous. You go first."'' :—'T.K.' decides bravery can wait a little longer. T.K.: "Let go, Kari, or he'll get you, too!" Kari: "No, I won't let you go, T.K.!" Piedmon: "Sounds like you two are falling for each other." :—'T.K.' and Kari struggle to protect each other as Piedmon makes another pun. Piedmon: "Chew on this!" MagnaAngemon: "I'm not hungry!" :—'MagnaAngemon' dissing Piedmon as after cutting his fabric in two. "You know, I'm starting to think we have a strange looking group of friends." :—'Tai' and the others say goodbye to their Digimon allies after the battle. Izzy: "Gennai says here that the Dark Masters aren't the real enemies." Tai: "Huh?" Izzy: "It says here that the real enemy is an evil force who's very presence warps the DigiWorld and created the Dark Masters. So, according to this, I don't think we're out of the woods quite yet!" Tai: "Wait a sec! If it's not the Dark Masters, then who do we fight next?" :—'Tai' is about to get the answer to his question. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes